


Put Your Headphones On

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Lunew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew and Luna meet for the first time. [Onew/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Headphones On

He was panting when he entered the room (the nearest one he could find, which seemed to be a music library of some sort), exhausted from yet another chase with fan girls (they were to debut soon yet he still haven’t figured out a way to effectively deal with such situations). He stared ahead, immediately taking interest when he found himself looking at a wall of records, his finger running along the ridges as he browsed through rows upon rows of CDs. He shuffled through plastic spines, looking for something to take out and listen to during the night, but he found none. He was just about to leave when he heard a female voice echoing around the room.   
  
  
He looked around, intrigued, until he found the owner of the voice in a secluded corner, the shadows of the fluorescent light falling across her features. She was sitting with her back against the wall, legs crossed, eyes closed, pink headphones fitting snugly on her head. A contented smile was sitting on her lips as she alternated between humming and singing the song playing on her ears.   
  
  
He listened to her with quiet awe, smiling softly as her warm, delicate voice filled his heart and soothed his soul. He continued to watch her for a while more, until the flow of words and melody ceased as she contented herself with just listening, her lips silently tracing the music instead.  
  
  
Something about her captivated him, and even though it wasn’t really his style to bother himself with someone he didn’t know, he decided that he wanted to get to know her. He moved a little closer, sighing audibly when she didn’t notice his presence. Slowly, he sat down on the carpeted floor in front of her, a comfortable distance away, his legs pulled in close to his body as he observed her once again.  
  
  
And then he saw her face clearly for the first time. She was quite familiar; he thought he saw her talking to one of his members, Taemin probably, once around their practice room. He didn’t spare her a second glance then, and he wondered why. For a few moments he stared at her, finding it hard to take his eyes away from her lovely face. She was pretty, not  _out-of-this-world_  beautiful, but he was mesmerized nonetheless. He faked a cough, a loud one to gain her attention, but she was undeterred.  
  
  
 _‘Hey.’_  
  
  
She didn’t acknowledge him, continuing to listen to the music that drowned out the world around her. The young man sighed once again, not used to being completely ignored, and he surprised even himself when he impulsively grabbed her headphone and stuck it on his head. She opened her eyes at the sudden interruption, blinking once, twice. Her mouth opened, ready to berate whoever had interrupted her. And then she saw him, his lovely pair of chocolate pools looking down at her and locking with her own. He smiled his crooked smile at her, one that made girls weak on the knees, and all thoughts were forgotten.  
  
  
Neither of them moved for a while, with him listening to her music and her silently watching him, wide-eyed and unable to speak. He stared at the ground while he listened, the music drowning out any thoughts he was trying to have at the moment. After a while his gaze locked with hers once more, and she shifted uncomfortably, looking for something to look at besides his handsome face, his perfect eyes.  
  
  
The song ended and he handed her back her headphones ( _‘Nice choice of music. I like it.’_ ). He stood up, walking away from her, a smile plastered on his face, before he turned back, calling out to introduce himself.  
  
  
 _‘I’m Lee Jinki.’_  (She knew that, of course, having seen him around the company and him being the leader of SME’s upcoming boy band).  
  
  
He didn’t leave until she told him her name.  
  
  
 _‘Park Sunyoung.’  
_

 

 

**End.**

* * *

_Bonus:_

It was just another day. There she was, frown visible on her face as she sat alone on her usual place. Music was playing faintly on her head but she wasn’t really listening. Her ears focused on the background instead, waiting for the slightest of signs of his arrival.  
  
  
There was something about the way her eyes lit up as he stepped into the room, something about the way she looked up from her notebook (that some seconds ago she was furiously scribbling in) and mumbled under her breath that she didn’t think he’d come.  
  
  
He muttered some explanation as he sat down next to her, his hand immediately shuffling through his bag and revealing his own headphone. Later on, two separate black chords twine together into a tangled mess of wire and rubber, the ends plugged on two separate holes on the record player.  
  
  
Outside it was pouring, the rain drops falling hard and loud, rattling the silence of the room, but the headphones in their ears blocked out the sound. Neither moved as time passed and they listened to the same record over and over again.  
  
  
When his head toppled over from sleepiness, it dropped awkwardly against hers. For a while she was immobilized but moments later she moved slightly to make him more comfortable. They both sat there, his head now upon her shoulder, enjoying the stillness, until his hand brushed lightly against hers, caressing softly, and the shock that coursed through her skin forced her to jolt away from him.  
  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide with astonishment. The rain had now stopped and she could only hear the faint sounds of the drizzle. Distantly, she could also hear the music playing, coming from the headphones that were discarded along the tiled floor from her sudden movement.  
  
  
He stood up and took her in his arms, drawing her close to him. He smiled at her as he brushed a few strands of her silky hair away from her face. Slowly, he leaned in. Their lips brushed softly together and time froze.  
  
  
She could feel his heart beating. She could feel hers stop.  
  
  
The music grew faint as they weave into the air like smoke.  
  
  
The sound never really reached their ears.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 28 January 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**  
>  \- a remix of an earlier _Boys Over Flowers_ work, entitled "Headphones" under the "Snapshots" series by **soconfused** (also one of my earlier pseuds)


End file.
